A Ghost's Story
by Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay
Summary: Young Luke Moondancer helps his fellow ghosts protect their things for 'thieves', ponders if ghosts can experience pain and his experiences until the fall of the Empire.


Luke Moondancer's thought on being dead and helping his fellow ghosts keep people from stealing their valuable holocrons, their lightwhips, causing trouble and random thoughts.

This is my second Halloween fic and it takes place in my Alternate Universe.

When I first died I floated in an empty place for what felt like years. Somewhere I could hear a man and a woman singing a parting song. It broke my heart to hear it.

Suddenly I was back in the Entrance Hall standing over my dead body.

I could see Jocasta, my aunt, standing over her body. Others appeared one by one. Kera Stardust, Anakin Darklighter, Sira Starlight and so many others.

"Where's my son?" Head Healer Tisha Skywalker asked, confused.

I looked at my aunt and she looked at me.

I knew Anak Skywalker by reputation only seeing that I am or was sixteen and he was twenty-one.

"He should have appeared in the Hall of Healing." Healer Skywalker continued. "But he didn't." She was close to tears.

"Maybe the Sith took him." Someone suggested.

"Maybe," she whispers.

Suddenly it occurs to me that someone isn't calling my name.

"Mikayla!" I cry. "Aunt Jocasta, where's Mikayla?"

My aunt's eyes widened.

"She was sent to guard the Halls of Oaths." Kera Stardust says.

I race down the halls leading to the Halls of Oaths only to stop short at the sight of the High Priestess, Arda Whitesun staring out a shattered window.

"Where's Mikayla Moondancer?" I ask, dreading the answer.

"She either fell or was thrown out the window." The High Priestess says. "I saw her when I tried to follow my husband's orders to curse the Sith. A Tot must have dragged her body off while we were in the Nether World."

"NO!" I cry.

"She should return to us any day now." The High Priestess continues but she looks doubtful.

"MIKAYLA!" I scream.

The years have slowly passed. Mikayla and Anak still haven't appeared. We fear that the Sith carted them off to kill them and now they are wandering the galaxy lost and unable to return home.

Once a year a group of Jedi arrive so that their apprentices can experience a dead planet.

Oh how I hate those Oath Breakers. I can't understand how the High Priest and Priestess could have forgiven them for letting us die.

I actually gave one of the a scare. I believe his name is or maybe was Qui-Gon.

He mistook me for a fellow Jedi and spoke to me for quite sometime about something.

When I had enough I told him exactly what I thought of the Jedi Order.

I would have ranted at him the entire night but, Arda the High Priestess, came and saved him from me. She told him follow his heart and to listen to the Force because mortals can lead us astray. She also said something about the Whills but I didn't catch it.

I think she wasted her time on him. He's just going to grow up to be a detached Jedi Knight.

There was a strange shift last night.

I thought that I heard a woman's voice singing a welcoming song.

Arda and Shang said something about being our deaths being avenged soon.

A strange Jedi Padawan came to Eras. No one knows what to make of him.

He's not like the other padawans and his eyes are the oddest shade of blue.

I sit meditating when I feel the strange shift in Ashla/Bogden and the first wave of death. It startles me to awareness.

Another wave comes.

"What's causing this?" Someone asks.

"It's the Jedi." Shang says. "They are dying."

I should be ecstatic that the Oath Breakers are dying but all I feel is shock and horror.

"NO!" I scream.

I hear others scream their denial as well.

"Who is left to destroy the Jedi?" Tisha asks.

"Don't recognize the Darkness?" Arda asks.

I reach out and hiss in anger. "The Sith!"

"But the Jedi said-" Kera began. "The Jedi were obviously deceived." Shang said softly.

I shiver as more deaths roll over us. I can feel their confusion, panic, betrayal, fear and some feel terrified.

This is wrong. Jedi aren't suppose to be afraid.

I close my eyes and search Ashla/Bogden for the source of their bizarre feelings. I see Jedi being shot by men that all feel eerily similar, I see several Jedi dead but the strange men continue to shoot their dead bodies, if I was a living person I would have thrown up, ships being shot down, younglings being cut down by the same strange men and a powerful man wielding a blue lightsaber.

Then I see the Sith Master. His face is deformed, his smile horrible. I hear him repeat over and over: 'execute Order 66.'

I want nothing more to wrap my lightwhip around his neck, activate it, then pull.

The vision breaks.

Suddenly the waves of death stop.

I fall to my knees and pray that some Jedi survived and they will be able to strike back at the Sith.

Clean up. The bane of my existence at the moment.

I can't believe that I listened to Kyle Windwalker and helped him switch th positions of the statues of Ashla and Bogden in the gardens, moving Ashla from right to left and Bogden left to right.

"You should have seen the expressions on the faces of the High Priest and Priestess! They looked as if they wanted to laugh and scream in frustration at the same time." I tell Kyle. He laughs.

Suddenly a presence appears in the system.

Kyle and I leap to the top of a wall and watch as a small ship lands.

I know what his mission is and for who.

Anger grips me.

_'Luke, return to the Temple immediately.'_ Arda commands me.

I leap off the wall and race into the Temple.

"You asked for me?" I ask Arda.

She nods.

"As we speak a Sith wanna be is headed here to steal one of our holocrons. We are going to try to frighten him off and if that doesn't work then we are going to make him see things from our point of view." She explains.

A smile creeps across my face.

Time passes before the young man enters our Temple. I see his eyes widened in horror at the sight of skeletons covering the floor, we haven't bother burying our remains.

In that moment I remember my missing sister.

In my mind's eye I can see Mika with her silver hair, gray eyes that seemed to laugh when she was happy, her temper, running through the hall of the Temple with the grace of a dancer and her talent with a lighwhip.

Arda and Shang said that they once saw her make a big mistake that she would spend the rest of her life regretting.

It's my turn to scare him.

"Where's my sister?" I demand

He tries to ignore us as he heads for the North Tower; the tower that housed Arda and Shang's bedchamber.

Before he can leave with the holocron the others grab him.

For some reason I stay as the other drag him to the chamber in the lower levels. Then I see why: a holo of a familiar woman and Arda and Shang.

My heart would be pounding in my chest if I still had one. Shang and Arda are my grandparents.

I understand why they haven't told me but it still hurts.

Some archaeologists came and tried to remove some of our things. We taught them a lesson in taking what doesn't belong to them, desecrating our graves and Temple.

I have a feeling that they won't be the last of them

I am cleaning the statues of our ancestors' rescuers when Ashla/Bogden seems to stiffen.

I stop and reach out.

Then suddenly millions, no trillions of living things cry out in terror only for it to be cut off in mid scream.

I feel terrible anguish and hear screams echoing through the air.

It is then that I realize that I am screaming; everyone is screaming.

Somehow I run out of the inner garden. into the Temple and find Arda and Shang.

Arda is weeping and screaming no over and over again. Shang holds her close weeping as well.

"What happened?" I ask, fearing the answer.

"Al-al-al . . . Alderaan is . . . Alderaan . . . ." Arda trails off.

"The planet Alderaan is gone." Shang says

Gasps seem to echo in the room now crowded with students and priests and priestesses.

"How?" someone asks, horrified.

I close my eyes with everyone else and see a group of humans gathered a bridge to some huge station. A small group of humans with something that used to be human enters.

I watch helplessly as one of the men threatens a girl and then orders Alderaan's destruction.

We scream all over again.

"WHY?" Arda screams.

No one has an answer for her.

The next three years are filled with shifts and 'breath holding' (I don't know what else to call it).

That's the downside of residing on a lifeless planet. You are constantly aware of every shift, tremor and disturbance. There's no living things to balance it out. Or maybe it's because I'm dead that I am aware of so much.

My head is beginning to hurt. Can my head even still hurt?

Anticipation suddenly floods everything. Something is going to happen or is happening.

I reach out with my senses, trying to find the cause of the anticipation.

I see the strange once human from three years ago fighting a young man with lightsabers. The young man harbors great hate for the once human. The once human is confused though, as if it can't understand the young man's hate.

Finally the once human apparently tires of playing games and slices the young man's right hand off.

I can feel the young man's pain and fear. _He's going to kill me like he killed Ben and-_

Fear radiates off the young man. Soon confusion and anger mix in. Then it is replaced with horror.

What could the once human have said to cause such horror?

Someone's here.

He feels like a Jedi but what is a Jedi doing here? Their signature would blare like one of those neon holo signs on Coruscant; even if they were hiding it.

Arda has gone to speak to him since his yelling is disturbing our work. Shang's words not mind.

Another shift comes.

The end is near, I can feel it.

The feeling of someone holding their breath returns.

Hours pass.

Another shift.

I shiver in fear, fear that the Sith will win and we will never be avenged.

"Do not worry Luke the Sith will be destroyed and everyone will be avenged." Arda says. "What makes you so sure?" I ask. She smiles. "I just know."

"Yes, laugh like the Sith that slew me when I told him that an Ashlan would destroy the Sith." Shang whispers. "Laugh like the Sith when I told her that Lord Bane would betray them." Arda says softly.

"But if none of the Priests, Priestesses and students survived then how can an Ashlan avenge us?" I ask, curious. "They sold our surviving people into slavery." Anda hisses angrily. Several others nod in agreement.

"Or it could have referred to a Sippschaft." Arda says thoughtfully.

"What do the Sippschaft have to do with us?" I ask.

"Many generations ago we-" Shang begins.

A Dark being suddenly dies and Bogden suddenly no longer clouds Ashla with Darkness. A strange presence burns brightly, but faintly in Ashla/Bogden

"We have just witnessed the fulfillment of the ancient prophecy of the Balancer or the Chosen One." Arda whispers.

As the minutes pass the presence slowly grows weaker and weaker until it suddenly winks out of existence.

"May Ashla/Bogden accept you into their embrace and give you the peace you rarely had in life." Arda says softly.

We stay still and silently mourn.

"It's time to rebuild our world." Shang says after some time. Arda nods in agreement.

"I'll find something to clean the water, you should go to Kamino and order the creation of as many dead creatures as you can." Arda says to Shang. "The samples of DNA are in the sealed rooms of the Hall of Healing?" Shang asks Tisha. She nods.

"Darklighter, make sure that some of the ships are working; take as many mechanics as you wish. Starflare, gather all of our money together so that we can order the animals. Winddancer,, travel to Coruscant and retrieve trees, flowers and other plants native to Eras; take anyone you wish with you. Windwalker, Prepare our remains for burial." Arda orders gently

"We are going to make our home beautiful again."

Everyone scatters to prepare for the rebuilding efforts of our world.

A few hours later Jace Darklighter approaches us.

"A ship is ready for departure." He tells us.

Tisha approaches with the charts and DNA of the animals and hands them to Shang. Shnag nods before turning to me. "You're with me Luke." He says.

I follow him to the ship, a smile on my face.

We will restore Eras to it's former glory.

Finish

A/N For those not familiar with my alternate universe the Ashlans used to be a race of Force Users that met their end by the hand of the Sith because the Sith foresaw that the Ashlans, as in the Order of Ashla/Bogden, would destroy them when they were about to destroy the Jedi. The slaughter of the Ashla/Bogden Order happened a little over a thousand years before the movies.

A/N2 I know, not very scary. But it does have ghosts in it!


End file.
